This invention generally relates to retaining devices. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved receiving channel for a snap-fit panel retainer.
An appliance generally has a visible external surface. Such a surface can consist of a decorative panel which can be painted or constructed of colored material for aesthetic purposes. For instance, a dishwasher, trash compactor, or other kitchen appliance can have a decorative front surface. The present invention is particularly suited for use on a dishwasher.
A front panel of an appliance can be interchangeable so that a user can change the decorative look of the appliance. For example, multiple panels of different colors can be provided with the appliance. A user can select and install a desired panel.
A replaceable front panel of an appliance or cabinet is generally fitted into a frame structure, where it is retained by a retaining device. However, known retaining devices can require the use of tools. Furthermore, known retaining devices can be difficult to use or understand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,431 discloses a frame for interchangeable panels for a dishwasher. A retainer strip is held in place by a screw for securing a panel within a door frame. Alternatively, the retainer strip has resilient ramped legs which snap into holes in the frame for securing the panel in place. To remove the snap-fit retainer strip, the resilient ramped legs must be deflected clear of the hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,921 discloses a frame for a decorative appliance panel. The decorative panel frame is secured to the appliance door by a plurality of threaded screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,764 discloses a cabinet door with a removable mirrored panel. The mirror is retained in position by pieces that fit into channels and held therein by an adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,461 discloses a dishwasher having a front panel retained by strips held in place by screws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,107 discloses an interchangeable door panel held in place by a retainer strip having tabs to fit in slots in a door frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,520 discloses edge retainer strips for a modular room panel structure.
Thus, the prior art shows a number of different structural arrangements for retaining interchangeable door panels in appliances. However, a need exists for a means of retaining interchangeable decorative appliance panels which is simple to use and requires no tools.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/266,345 discloses a retainer for an appliance panel in which a resilient retainer strip fits into an extruded channel member by means of a snug fit so that the retainer strip can easily be removed and reinstalled without the use of tools. The channel member was disclosed as being held in place, preferably by using double-sided adhesive tape, although other arrangements such as screws, molded snaps and rivets are also disclosed.